Past Visited, Future Changed
by Reyella
Summary: The Force grants Luke a chance; a chance to go back in time and change everything. Luke takes it and is determined to reach his goal and prevent Palpatine reign of terror and Darth Vader's existence.
1. chapter 1

Luke Skywalker sobbed into his pillow. His eyelashes coated with tears. A river of tears rolling down his cheek.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't hold it in for much longer. The denial was bursting to come out.

It could not be true. He wished it wasn't. He couldn't be the offspring of that-that...

His sobbing became louder.

The infamous Darth Vader, Second In Command of the Galaxy, right hand to Emperor Palpatine, murderer of thousands could not be-

 _His father_

Those two words had been the main thing in his mind since Bespin. He was the child of _him._ Ben told me that he murdered my father in cold blood; that he was the reason that he had been raised on Tatooine instead of being raised by his father.

Could the man behind the mask be Anakin Skywalker?

 _Even if he is, he doesn't want me. He doesn't care about me. He just wants me for power to overthrow Palpatine to be Emperor. I doubt he even has a bit of love for me._

Although it had been two months since Bespin, the memories were still fresh in his mind. The memory of the duel would keep replaying itself in his mind. He would always hear the rich, baritone voice in his dreams every night during his slumber, telling him that he would give him the Galaxy. They could rule as father and son.

 _As father and son_

Sometimes, he wished he had taken his father's hand. It.. scared him that he had these thoughts. He just wanted his father. Not as a Sith Lord or as a Jedi, but just his father.

He had so many questions for that man. Why had he turned? What happened to the Jedi Knight the Galaxy had adored.

Another question popped into his mind, a question he'd had ever since he was a four year old child. It had disappeared when he had reached adulthood and reappeared after Bespin.

 _Who was his mother?_

He tried to picture what she had been like. He would want her to be gentle, understanding

and strong. But had she been like that? He had no memory of her at all. Did she even love him? Or did she hate him?

He begun to cry harder at the last thought.

He imagined himself as a very young child in his mother's arms in a loving embrace.

He could picture himself but he couldn't picture his mother. All he saw in his mind was a faceless woman.

 _What if she hated him?_

Luke would kill himself if that were true. Nobody had truly loved him. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had hated him; told him that he was nothing but trouble for them. He remembered the screaming, the yelling and the crying in the homestead. He had tried to gain their love by doing extra chores, reducing him mistakes but they would just ignore it.

He sniffled a little at the memories.

He yawned and decided it was time to sleep. He hadn't gotten much rest these past few days. He had been quite stressed causing Leia and the Rogues to get worried sick. He felt bad for causing Leia to get worried. She had already lost Han.

 _But I will get Han back for her._

 _I owe Han for saving my life on Hoth. If it weren't for him, I'd be a frozen human being._

Sleep overcame him and Luke drifted off.

In his dream, he saw a middle aged man with strawberry blonde hair and a beard. He was clothes in Jedi robes with a lightsaber hanging from his belt.

He looked familiar somehow. Like felt he had seen him before. As he looked closer, it hit him just who this man was.

"Ben," Luke whispered.

"Hello, Luke", Ben greeted.

As fast as lightning, Luke stepped forward to him and looked into those grayish blue eyes that had watched him ever since infancy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke cried out. " You told me that Darth Vader murdered my father not that he was my father! You lied to me", Luke accused Obi Wan.

Ben closed his eyes and pained Luke appeared on his now young face. It looked full of grief.

"Luke , I'm sorry", Ben apologized. "I told you the truth from a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view?" Luke repeated.

"Luke, the moment your father turned, the man the Galaxy knew as Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist. He was consumed by Darth Vader. So, that means Darth Vader killed. Anakin Skywalker."

"Why didn't you tell me everything"? Luke demanded.

" Luke if I had told you everything, you would have gone to Imperial City without a second thought. You are so much like your father. He would have done the same thing were he in your shoes", Ben said, shaking his head.

"Was he always like that?"Luke asked. "What was he like before"?

"Your father was very brave and heroic. He was a good pilot and a talented mechanic just like you are now. He was called the Hero With No Fear in the days of The Old Republic. He was also reckless. He was always so confident about his abilities that he would always insist that he was ready to be a Jedi Knight when I said he still wasn't", Ben recalled.

Luke listened attentively, absorbing every detail about his father. Then, he asked Ben the question that he never knew the answer to it for so long.

"Ben" Luke began, hesitantly.

"Who was my mother"?

Ben went closer to him "Padme Amidala."

 _Padme_

"Padme Amidala", Luke repeated. That name felt sweet on his tongue. His mother's name.

"Please tell me more about her", Luke said.

"She was elected as the Queen Of Naboo when she was only fourteen years old. She was one of the youngests ever elected. She ruled for two terms. She later served as Senator of her home planet after her they were over. She was a diplomat and a strong believer of democracy. She was kind and very stubborn. Anyone would give up trying to argue with her especially your father. She had a way of getting into dangerous situation. She would do anything for the people she served. She was also very forgiving and understanding. You've inherited some of that, Luke. She had pale skin and curly brown hair and very beautiful brown eyes. Her nose is exactly just like yours. Your height came from her as well."

"What happened to her"? Luke asked.

Ben's eyes were full of grief. "She died after giving birth to you. After your father had turned, she lost the will to live.

That's what happened."

Tears flooded Luke eyes and he wept. "Did she even want me?"

Ben wrapped his arms around him. "Luke, she must have. She would have adored you. She would never hate you. Don't doubt her love to you".

Luke sniffled "I wish knew her. I wish I knew them."

Ben held the boy tighter before whispering something that became the blonde's target.

"You can change it all you know".

Luke looked up and him wondering whether he had been imaginning it. "What did you say?"

"You can change it all", Ben repeated.

The boy could hardly believe his ears "How?"

"Luke, the reason I am here is to tell you that the Force has given youa chance; a chance to change the past by time traveling."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's jaw hit the ground in shock. "That's impossible".

Ben nodded. "I too thought it was at first".

"Ben, you aren't pulling my leg right?" Luke asked in disbelief.

Ben shook his head. "No, I would never joke about something like this".

Luke felt excitement course within him but there was also a little fear. "What if I can't change things? What if I only make it worse?"

Ben wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders. "I have confidence in you that you won't make it worse. You can do it Luke. I may believe in you but you have to believe in yourself first. Only then you can succeed."

Luke had to agree with Ben. "Alright".

Ben ruffled his hair in a fatherly fashion causing Luke to wish that it was Anakin doing it and not him.

"Ben"?

"Yes, Luke"?

Luke gulped before asking "Why did he turn?"

Ben gave him a look of grief. "I was wondering when you'd ask that question. Luke, when your father found out that your mother was pregnant, he was filled with joy, not realizing that joy would turn into sorrow."

Luke sniffled. "He didn't want me?"

Ben shook his head. "Don't think about such things, Luke. Anakin was very happy and excited. The same for your mother.Your mother felt afraid though. She was worried that her marriage to your father would be discovered".

"Why was she afraid?" Luke questioned.

Ben let out a weary sigh. "In those days, Jedi were not allowed to marry. They were taken from their parents when they were just infants. They were denied contact from them. Raised in the temple, they were taught to not feel any emotions such as anger, hatred and most importantly, love. Love was forbidden. Although your father was aware of this, he loved your mother too much and she loved him back as well. So, they married in secret. I doubt your mother even told her family."

Luke gaped at what he had just heard. "Why didn't you tell me about this? You hid everything from me. That means, I wasn't supposed to exist."

"I had my reasons Luke. You were not ready. The Jedi forbidened attachments to prevent them from falling to the Dark Side. Now back to the story, that night your father started having nightmares; visions. He had dreamt about the death of his mother, and she died." Ben told him.

"Wait, you said Jedi were taken from infancy! How could he have known his mother when he was raised like the other Jedi?" Luke asked.

"Luke, your father was raised differently. He was recognized as a Force Sensitive when he was nine years old by Qui Gon Jinn, my old master. Your father lived with his mother on Tatooine. They were both slaves. His mother, your grandmother, Shmi Skywalker was kidnapped and enslaved when she was a child. Your father was born into slavery. You had no paternal grandfather. Your grandmother didn't have any relationships with anyone. Your father was created by the Will Of The Force. Qui Gon found his and helped him earn his freedom. Your father won his freedom in a podrace. He was the first human who won the Boonta Eve Classic. His mother could not be freed and he was forced to leave her on Tattoine to become a Jedi. He left her on that planet and came back ten years later. He had visions of her being tortured by Tuskan Raiders. When he arrived to Tattoine, he found out that she had been freed by Cliegg Lars , Owen's father. Cliegg Lars married her so that's how Owen became your uncle; he was your father's step brother.

Your father went to the homstead and discovered what had become of her. He went to the Tuskan Camp and found her. She had been tortured for a month. She died in his arms."

Luke covered his mouth in horror. "What did my father dream about?"

"He dreamt that your mother would die during childbirth. He loved her too much. He couldn't live without her. So, he became so obsessed with finding ways to save her. Palpatine told him that he had a way to save her. He was the Chancellor during that time. Most of the Jedi didn't trust him especially the Jedi Council. Although we had something amiss with him, your father trusted him. It had never crossed our minds that Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Your father, desperate to save Padme, believed him. Eventually, he found out that Palpatine was a Sith Lord and notified Mace Windu , one of the council members. Mace told your father to stay in the council chambers while he and s few other Jedi would handle Palpatine. Your father disobeyed him, believing with Palpatine gone, there was no way to save his wife. Palpatine convinced him that the Jedi were evil and traitors. Mace Windu was about to give the final blow when your father attacked him. He cut of his arm and Palpatine electrocuted him with Force Lightning. He died and his body fell from the office onto the ground. Palpatine made your father pledge his allegiance to him and at that very moment, Anakin was no more. Darth Vader stood in his place."

Ben decided to leave Mustafar out to not cause any stres to Luke. Ben became concerned when he saw the boy crying once more.

"What's wrong Luke", Ben asked him gently.

The blonde's eyes were red and puffy. "If I hadn't been conceived, all this would have never happened. It's all my fault."

"Don't say such things, Luke. It wasn't your fault that you were conceived", Ben soothed.

Luke looked up at him and Ben was struck at the emotion in his blue eyes. "I wish you had raised me instead of Owen and Beru", he whispered.

Ben felt touched. "I don't know how to care for a child."

"You would have done a better job than Owen and Beru. They hurt me. They hated me. They told me that my parents probably didn't even want me".

"I shouldn't have left you with them. You're right. I should have raised you instead not them," Ben said with regret in his tone.

"You were the one that always cared about me", Luke said.

Obi Wan kissed his head. "And I always will", he promised.

Luke leaned into his touch, trying to forget what was going on in the Galaxy. He tried to forget that they were at war, about Darth Vader and Bespin.

"Luke, when you go to the past, I want you to not only save your father, but prevent the Empire's existence and Palpatine's reign of terror", Ben said.

"I will", Luke replied with determination.

"Even Master Yoda couldn't believe that time travel was possible", Obi Wan said, shaking his head.

Luke laughed and let the Force do the rest.

Luke Skywalker faded into the Force and into another time.

 _He would save his father._ _He had to._


End file.
